1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a diesel engine fuel pipeline heating device and particularly to a heating device provided to the diesel engine fuel pipe so as to heat fuel pipe, promote full fuel combustion (explosion), start and run the engine easily and smoothly, save fuel, and enhance the horse power of the engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional vehicles or machine tools have never been equipped with a fuel heating device, so when starting the diesel engine in the cold winter or in the countries and regions in the frigid zone such as those north of the United States in North America, north of England and Germany in Europe, and north of Japan in Asia, it is extremely difficult to start the diesel engine or it tends to run unsmoothly after starting. Some manufacturers have tried to install a heating device in the fuel tank; However, the volume of the fuel tank in general is rather large, so that heating the fuel as a whole in such a large fuel tank to a suitable combustion (explosion) temperature (approximate 40.degree. C., namely, 104.degree. F.) takes substantial heating time and consumes a significant amount of electric power and is uneconomical.
Applicant has found that there is the foregoing trouble of starting the diesel engine in frigid zones and therefore invented a diesel engine fuel pipeline heating device.